


Equi-what?

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 days of writing, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Worried Son, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: The thoughts that Oliver has as he watched Charlie worry over his father.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Erik Selvig, Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Equi-what?

The significant of an equinox, specifically the September Equinox, was completely and utterly lost on Oliver Wood and his boyfriend. However, said boyfriend’s other father, who loved Mythology but was meant to be an astrophysicist thought it was important. But he failed to share the reasoning behind the importance of the event was with either of them.

The Scotsman had always thought that Arthur was eccentric but Erik took it to a new level. It was strange that Charlie was only eccentric about Dragons considering who his father figures were. But Oliver had decided that it was just a part of Charlie’s own wonderful charm. However the Scotsman was still confused about this whole September Equinox thing being important. 

He wanted answers but he had no idea how he would get them. Selvig was in no position to answer what his own name was. Asking the astrophysicist something complicated would not end well at all. At least not until he was back to some sanity. But when that would be, not one person knew. Oliver could only hope that it was soon. He wanted answers for Charlie’s own sake. He knew that Charlie needed reassurance. Reassurance that Erik was there. There somewhere, at least. Somewhere, deep down. Hidden deep.

“Charlie?” 


End file.
